


Velvet's Various Drabbles

by Velvet_Cosplays



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff, Fusion gone wrong, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unnamed Original Character - Freeform, canon didn't give history so i made it myself, like really extremely wrong, no comfort all hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Welcome to my short stories! Little prompts I want to write, but don't have the energy to write a full fic out of them.Please, request anything you'd like. Let me take you into my world of imagination.
Relationships: Iblis & Mephiles the Dark
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Mephiles was gently curled up on the warm, broken concrete of Crisis City, covered by broken and bent street signs in a bit of a tent to avoid being found by any of the survivors that may want to harm him.

The soft thump of Iblis moving around through the lava seemed to catch his attention though, waking him from his soft rest. His head rose for a moment, scanning the fiery environment for any trace of his other half. Of course, they wouldn't be able to fuse due to that horrible curse that the miserable duke put on them, but at least they might be able to meet... right?

Iblis seemed to sense him, moving toward him at a slow, but steady, pace. He let out a soft, rumbling noise as he approached, eventually coming over to the place Mephiles was hidden. 

He looked at him for a moment, then reached over and began to peel the metal away from him, then reached down into the lava below and pulled a chunk of rock and obsidian out, then began to form it into an igloo shape, a dome with an opening tunnel.

It was a small tunnel, but it was big enough for Mephiles to move comfortably through if he wanted to.

Then, Iblis dipped his hand into the lava again, then began to drip the lava over the igloo to warm it up. His eyes turned to look at Mephiles again, then he gingerly set the igloo over him. It covered him nicely and gave him room to move around, as well as having a clear way out that he could exit anytime he wished. 

Iblis finally moved the pieces of metal back into place over top him to hide him more thoroughly, then looked into the small hut with a large green eye to see Mephiles looking back, then gently curling up underneath the dark, warm cave of rock and glass. 

"...thank you, Iblis." Mephiles muttered softly, seeing his other half give a satisfied chuff, staying nearby him to stand guard over the now curled up, sleeping half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions.

The controllers of the fragments had fallen.

The fragments of half-extinguished fire had survived. 

The fragments of half-destroyed darkness had survived.

In the form of a mound of shambling lava, crawling through the world and destroying it as the fragments slithered along, searching for its other half. 

...it wasn't long before they found each other again. The Time Eater was the first to find what remained of Iblis. They almost immediately recognized each other, quickly coming together in a desperate attempt to become what they once were.

The result of the deleted creature's attempts to become Solaris, the once mystical sun deity who benevolently watched over Soleanna... it was horrific.

Its body was a hideous, deep reddish-purple, giving it a festering and bruised look. Gears pierced and impaled through its arms and melting body, what seemed like dried ichor staining them. 

The halo was fragmented into matte black shards, floating around its cracked, fractured and flickering blood-red core. 

The piece of its body that cupped its core that also gave it the appearance of having a mouth was now covered by sharp, obsidian "teeth" surrounding its core in a cage. 

The plumes that once made up its beautiful wings were snapped and floating in fragments, or mechanical. 

Its lower body was melted and misty, the tail feather-like shape entirely gone. 

It had four arms, two looked mostly like Solaris'. The others looked like Iblis', gears and metal embedded into them.

This was a broken deity. A monster. One blinded by agony and revenge.

It let out a earsplitting shriek as it reformed, shaking its "head" wildly as it tried to get rid of the constant headache plaguing it. Then, it forced itself to raise its arm and tear a hole into time, dragging itself through as its wings dragged limply on the ground. 

It was searching for who did this to it. And it would find them. It can. It would. It will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make some history for Soleanna, and explain the origin of the royal family.

A soft, trembling white flame was the only movement on the battlefield.

A fight for land and glory, who would get the fertile lands of the newly discovered island. Pieces of armor and cloth were strewn around, sliced by swords and torn by axes. 

...a young man began to approach the weakened flame, squatting down next to it. He wasn't sure how it got here, nor how it was surviving off the dust that littered the ground from the scorched forests. That fire... it brought nothing but destruction to those beautiful lands. And for what? The right to settle here? 

It shouldn't have come to this... but it did.

The man reached down gently, planning to scoop up the flame. He knew it was a stupid idea, yet, he felt... drawn to it. It didn't feel hot, and seemed to just barely float above the ground. 

As his hands gently wrapped around it, he felt nothing but gentle warmth, and what even felt like... a heartbeat?

The flame stopped flickering, beginning to become more stable. It felt like it was showing some kind of affection and gratitude, but of course, the flame didn't do much. It's just... he felt... so drawn to it. And so connected to it. It was like seeing love at first sight, yet it seemed to be embedded into the young soldier's very core. 

"Quiet now." He softly hummed, setting the warm flame into his bag after making sure it wouldn't decide to burn it. Though of course, fire wasn't sentient, so it couldn't exactly decide to do anything. 

As the soldier began to walk back to his campsite and tent, he couldn't help but pull the flame from his bag again, staring into it. "...you aren't just a flame, are you." He whispered, mostly to himself. 

He set the flame in a small, empty lantern. It would be safe from any chilling wind, and be able to illuminate him throughout the night. Then, he simply began to remove his heavy armor from battle and briefly wash off the dirt from his face, before going to bed for that night.

...as he began to reawake, he saw he wasn't in his tent anymore. Rather, a castle atop a piece of floating land, seemingly ripped from the ground and now flying through a purple, green and blue misty world.

"It's nice to see you again." A soft, deep voice that rumbled through his chest called. "Thank you for saving me." 

"...show yourself." He ordered.

...oh, how he regretted his command.

A large, eagle-like creature swooped into view, gliding on floating wings made of what seemed like sabres. It had a single, pupilless red eye in the center of a golden mouth made from a halo. Its body was shaped like a shield.

"I am Solaris." The booming voice called, the "eagle" soaring around him for a moment before gripping onto the castle, lightly flapping as it floated in place. "The Flames of Hope." 

"Flames don't bring hope." The man grumbled. "They only bring destruction."

"Angered flames do." Solaris countered. "Or confused flames, they lack malice." 

"Fire isn't alive. You're... something else."

"It breathes, it eats, it plays and dances. Why would the flames not be?" Solaris got slightly closer, letting go of the castle and hovering mid-air now. 

"I-" The man seemed somewhat surprised at how much the description made sense. "...what are you?"

"I have told you already. I am Solaris." He repeated once more, beginning to glide about again. Each plume moved individually, making a wave shape in addition to his flapping as he flew. 

"I mean--... forget it."

"You should be asking what you are."

"Yeah, no. I know I'm huma-"

"You're a royal. The first of my nation. You and every one of your descendants will have a bond to me, the power to ask for my aid in combat or anything else you may need. In exchange, I only request for you to guard me when I rest." 

"...you're- giving me the island?"

"Many charged by me. You were the only one with enough curiosity to inspect my sleeping form."

"And you look like this normally?"

"Indeed. I can also adorn the armor of the birds that fly through the mountains."

"The large eagles, correct? They snatched up one of the other soldiers!"

"They will guard and guide you, and allow you passage through rough terrain. You can rely on them. They are my first servants." 

"...and I'm your new servant?"

"You're my knight. No longer a lowly soldier, you are a king now." 

"What do you-"

"I can help you to build your kingdom. When you do not need me, I will rest." Solaris reassured. "Wake up when you're ready to begin your journey." 

The man nodded in understanding, watching the beautiful living flame dance in the air, playfully gliding through the castle. When he starts on his castle, he's going to add a bunch of arches for Solaris to play with, as he seems to like flying through them. 

The vision began to fade away as he reawoke, taking a deep breath as he did. The king got out of bed and began to put his armor back on, ready to report to his commander...

...that is, until an eagle the size of a man greeted him.


End file.
